In order to interact with a television display, remote control devices are known. For example, in order to control the playing of a DVD or the like, various options are displayed on the television screen. Using direction (arrow) keys on the remote control a cursor is moved on the screen so that different options on the screen are highlighted. When a desired option is highlighted, then a confirmation button is activated on the remote control. This button can be an enter key or an OK key or any other confirmation key.
Remote controls currently work by detecting the input of the user and converting this into an instruction which is sent via an infrared connection to the device which is controlling the display. The controlling device may be the television itself or a component such as a video or DVD player.
Alternative pointing devices used, for example, with a computer include the mouse. The mouse is connected to a PC via a wired or wireless connection. Movement of the mouse over a surface causes a cursor on the screen to be moved until the cursor is in a desired area. The mouse includes a button or the like which when activated, allows the selection of the option highlighted by the cursor.
With the remote control mechanism described in relation to televisions, many users find difficulties in controlling the cursor, understanding where it is and how to click with it. With the mouse described in relation to computers, this requires a surface on which to move the mouse and also requires some skill in manipulating the mouse so that the desired area is highlighted on the screen and then selected.